Think Tim McGraw
by ro-sham-bo211
Summary: Post Twilight. TATE. Kate thinks back about her time with Tony and her life after the incident on the roof. Chapter 8 now up: THE END!
1. Thinking Back

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or its characters or the song 'Tim McGraw' by Taylor Shaw.

A/N: I know this plot has been done before but please bear with me.

A/N 2: This story is set three years after Kate's death. Kate and Ari are still alive. This is just so the story matches the song.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_You said the way my blue eyes shine_

_Put those Georgia stars to shame that night_

_I said that's a lie_

I'm so modest. The day Tony told me I was beautiful, I told him I wasn't and kept brushing off all of his compliments thereafter.

_Just a boy in a Chevy truck_

_That had a tendency of gettin' stuck_

_On back roads at night_

_And I was right there beside him all summer long _

_And then the time we woke up to find that summer gone_

Tony and I had been seeing each other for a while when I 'died'. He had this old crappy truck that would break down in the middle of nowhere. When I found out Ari was trying to kill me, the FBI put me in the Witness Protection Program. Someone impersonated Ari and 'shot' me on that roof. For the last three years, I've been living in Philadelphia as Meredith Clark.

Tony and I had good times together. We knew after a while we were meant for each other. I know it sounds corny but it's the truth.

_But when you think Tim McGraw_

_I hope you think my favorite song_

_The one we danced to all night long_

_The moon like a spotlight on the lake_

_When you think happiness_

_I hope you think that little black dress_

_Think of my head on your chest_

_And my old faded blue jean_

_When you think Tim McGraw_

_I hope you think of me_

We'd dance to our song in his apartment in our pajamas. We'd watch movies only to fall asleep half way through. Once, he took me out to some lake at night. He thought it'd be romantic. And it was, until we got bit by mosquitoes.

_September saw a month of tears_

_And thankin' God that you weren't here _

_To see me like that_

_But in a box beneath my bed _

_Is a letter that you never read_

_Three summers back_

_It's hard not to find it all a little bittersweet_

_And lookin' back on all of that _

_It's nice to believe _

I lost contact with all of my family and friends. I'd cry for hours. I was all by myself, hoping Ari wouldn't find me and Gibbs would find him first so I could come home. I'd try to write my family letters that I'd give them once I was safe. But I could only write one to Tony.

_When you think Tim McGraw_

_I hope you think my favorite song_

_The one we danced to all night long_

_The moon like a spotlight on the lake_

_When you think happiness_

_I hope you think that little black dress_

_Think of my head on your chest_

_And my old faded blue jean_

_When you think Tim McGraw_

_I hope you think of me_

According to the FBI, Ari wasn't far behind and was on my trail. He was coming to kill me. So, I get a new name and a new home. They told me I could tell one person that I was alive. Anyone. I didn't pick my parents, my siblings or even Gibbs. I picked Tony. I had to give him that letter.

_And I'm back for the first time since then_

_I'm standin' on your street_

_And there's a letter left on your doorstep _

_And the first thing that you'll read_

They drove me to Tony's apartment. I knocked on his door and waited.

And waited.

The more I waited the more nervous I became. I had no idea what he'd do or say to me.

No answer. He was at work.

I slid the letter under his door, walked back to the car and headed for a new life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I've got chapter 2 done. Just tell me if you want it.

And I know that the FBI probably doesn't let people tell their family that they're alive but let pretend they do.


	2. The Letter

Disclaimer: even though it's back in chapter one, I'll say it again: I don't own NCIS or its characters or the song 'Tim McGraw' by Taylor Shaw.

AN: Tony's POV

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I got home from work today to find an envelope right inside my door. I was curious so I knelt over and picked it up. It had my name on the front in Kate's unmistakable, perfect cursive. I panicked for a minute, thinking someone either broke into my apartment or was playing a really cruel practical joke. So I ran around my house with my gun drawn. I found no one was there. I was still hesitant about the letter.

But I opened it, slowly, thinking about the time I opened that letter with the plague in it.

I unfolded the paper and read:

_When you think Tim McGraw _

_I hope you think my favorite song_

_Someday you'll turnyour radio on_

_I hope it takes you back to that place_

_When you think happiness_

_I hope you think that little black dress _

_Think of my head on your chest _

_And my old faded blue jeans_

_When you think Tim McGraw_

_I hope you think of me_

There was no signature but I knew who wrote it. These were things only she would know. Gibbs had suspected something between us but we never told him. And he never said anything.He just letus be.I ran back outside and looked around for any sign of Kate. I came back inside and searched high and low for her.

So now I know: Kate is still alive. And she still wants to be with me. But when she is coming back, I have no clue. And until she comes back, I'll do the same thing every weekend: Put her favorite Tim McGraw CD in the new CD player that was installed in my crappy old Chevy and drive to the lake. And I'll wait for her. No more bimbos. I'll wait for her. She's worth it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it's short but it's all I have. If you want more, I'll need help. Give me some ideas. ;o)


	3. Kristen

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or its characters.

Here's the continuation you all asked for!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony realized when he was half way to work, he forgot the letter. So he turned around, got it and went back. He was late as it was. Speeding wasn't going to do any good but it couldn't hurt.

"You're late," came Gibbs' monotone voice.

"Boss, we need to talk in private."

Gibbs looked up from what he had been doing and stood up.

"Fine. Come with me."

They walked to an interrogation room and sat down.

"Read this," Tony put the letter in front of Gibbs.

He looked at Tony for a minute before reading.

Tony explained at Gibbs read, "Kate and I had been dating for six months before she died. I found this letter right inside my door last night. These were things that only she would know. We need to find her before that bastard does."

Gibbs looked up at Tony.

"We need to talk to the FBI director. Let's roll."

They stood up and left, leaving Ducky, Abby, McGee and Ziva out of the loop.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Director, we need to know: Is there a Caitlin Todd in the protection program?"

"I can't release that information."

"Damn it! This is a life and death situation!" Gibbs was furious.

"I'm sorry, Agent Gibbs. I can't tell you."

"There is a terrorist on the loose looking to kill Agent Todd. I need to know at least her assumed name to locate her."

The whole time, Tony stood by the door, saying nothing and letting Gibbs work his magic.

"Kristen Roberts. Her assumed name is Kristen Roberts." Tony was surprised the man gave in so easily.

Without another word, Gibbs stormed out of the room with Tony on his heels.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Abby, I need you to hack into the FBI's computers and pull up anything you can find on any one named Kristen Roberts," Gibbs said as he and Tony rushed into the room.

"There you are! McGee, Ziva and I have been looking for the both of you!" Abby said when she saw them.

"NOW, Abby!"

"Ok, ok!"

She went over to her computer.

"It'll take a while though. Go see McGee and Ziva and come back down when you're done. I should have something for you then."

"Thanks, Abs. Tony, stay with her. If she finds something before I come back, come get me," Gibbs hollered over his shoulder as he left the lab.

"On it, Boss."

Gibbs took the elevator up a flight to his office.

"Gibbs! Where have you been? Ziva and I have been looking fo-" Gibbs cut him off.

"You two come here," he motioned for Ziva and McGee to come around his desk.

"What's wrong, Boss?" McGee asked.

Quietly, Gibbs said, "Kate is still alive."

"WHAT!" McGee said loudly.

"Hey! Quiet! We're trying to locate her. She was put into Witness Protection. Once Abby finds her assumed name in the FBI's computer, Tony and I are leaving. McGee, you're in charge when I leave. And not a word to any one!"

"What? I- I- Um... OK"

"Good."

Tony came running into the room, "Boss, come on! Abby's got something."

Gibbs stood up and they ran to the stairway. It was faster than the elevator.

"Keep me posted!" McGee yelled after them.

Ziva had gone back to what had once been Kate's desk.

"What was she like?" Ziva asked Tim.

"Who, Kate?"

Ziva nodded.

"You'll find out when you meet her. Gibbs will bring her back here no matter what the FBI says."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abby located two Kristen Roberts in the FBI computers. But only one could be Kate as the other one worked as an agent in Boston.

She was living in Denver so Gibbs got the director to convince the Navy to let them use their jet.

Tony and Gibbs landed in Denver.

An hour after Ari did.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, tell me what you think and where I should go from here.


	4. Her Name's Not Kate

The disclaimer is back in the last chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arden Ridge Apartments was a nice little complex. It housed a woman known to her neighbors as Kristen Roberts, but to herself as Caitlin Todd.

Unfortunately, known to the man across the hall, her name wasn't Kristen. He was one of Ari's accomplices and notified him as soon as he found her. Ari ordered him to move into the closest apartment to her. Unluckily for Kate, one was open right across the hall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"DiNozzo! Contact all of the condo developments in the area. I'll talk to all of the apartment complexes. Start in alphabetical order. We might get lucky. And DiNozzo..."

"Yeah, Boss?"

"We'll get her back."

"I know. Why are you telling me?"

Gibbs sighed. "I could see how much you missed her when we thought she was dead. And I can see how much you love her. Just wanted you to know. And contrary to popular belief, I have a nice side to me too."

Tony stared at him. Did Gibbs really just say that?

"DiNozzo! Let's go!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OK, now what we'll do is wait for Caitlin to come out. I will walk out and force her back into the apartment. What I do from there is none of your business. You just use the radio and tell me if some one like Gibbs is coming. Got it?"

Ari's accomplices nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks," Gibbs said into the phone, "DiNozzo, Arden Ridge Apartments has a tenant named Kristen Roberts who moved in two days ago. It could be her. Let's roll."

Gibbs drove way over the speed limit on the highways, dodging cars left and right. They made it to the complex and ran into the main office.

"Where is Kristen Roberts' apartment? Now! Hurry!" Gibbs yelled at the lady behind the counter.

She typed as fast as she could on her computer.

"Building C. Number 7 on the second floor."

Without a word of thanks, they ran to Kate's building and ran up the stairs, guns at the ready.

They pounded on her door, heard scuffling and then silence.

"KATE!" Tony yelled. "Come answer the door! It's Gibbs and Tony! Let us in!"

"Oh she's in there with some man. And her name's Kristen, not Kate"

They turned around to see some one across the hall.

"I'm Regina. I live in 9C. He just rushed them back in as soon as she was trying to leave. Looked like they were about to go at it too. I could hear the locks clicking. Is Kristen in some kind of trouble? "

They turned back around quickly. Gibbs kicked down the door and Tony ran in first. Gibbs came in too, followed by Regina, who didn't know any better. A shot would have rang out if there was no silencer, and narrowly missed Tony. Gibbs and Tony turned to aim at the shooter.

"Hello, Agent Gibbs," Ari said coldly.

"Where's Kate?"

"Her name's not Kate, it's Kristen!"

Another shot was silenced and Regina dropped to the floor with a thud. Blood was pouring out of the fatal shot.

"She just would have gotten in the way later."

Gibbs and Tony looked at him in disbelief.

"Where's Kate?"

Ari gave a menacing smile.

"Oh, Caitlin! Caitlin!" he called in a sing-song voice, "Oh, that's right...She's sleeping."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there's that chapter. I've started writing the next one and I'll try to post it before I go out of town for a week. Tell me what you think or what I should do next. I'm always accepting ideas! ;o)


	5. I'm Sorry

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or its characters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is she, damn it!" Gibbs yelled.

"Come with me," Ari walked backwards down a hall to the bedroom in the back of the apartment, gun still drawn and pointed at the pair of agents.

In the bedroom, Kate laid on the bed. She looked unconscious. Instinctively, Tony ran to her and checked her pulse. It was weak but still there. She had been beaten to a pulp. She had a black eye, broken left arm and other various cuts and bruises including one that was still bleeding on her head. Kate put up quite a fight; her hands were bleeding from defending herself.

Ari whipped another gun out that was tucked in the back of his pants. He kept one pointed at Gibbs and the other on the back of Tony's head. Tony could feel the metal in his hair.

"Agent DiNozzo: put the safety on and put the gun on the floor."

Tony put the safety on and pushed it off the bed. He stayed next to Kate, making sure her pulse was still there and putting pressure on her head wound.

"It's just me and you now, Agent Gibbs."

Tony hovered over Kate protectively. He lost her once and he wasn't about to lose her again.

The gun was still on the back of Tony's head. Ari moved an arm and shot three times. Gibbs shot back twice.

The three men fell to the floor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bastard got my other shoulder."

"Ya know, Boss, you got bad luck."

"DiNozzo, if you and I weren't lying in hospital beds, I smack you."

"Point taken."

Tony and Gibbs were at a Denver hospital with slings on their arms. Ari had shot the both of them in the shoulder. They had both recovered from surgery and were going to make a full recovery. Ari was wearing a vest but it didn't matter. Gibbs wasn't going to make the same mistake he did last time. He gave him a double tap between the eyes. Ari wasn't going to hurt or hunt Kate any more. His accomplices were arrested and awaiting trial. Kate was taken out of the protection program but put in the hospital. Ari beat her so badly, she had to be put in intensive care. According to the doctor, she was in a medically induced coma but wasn't sure if she would ever wake up. She could be waking up soon and Tony wanted to be there if and when it happened.

The doctor came in, signed them out and told them Kate's room number. They rode the elevator up two floors in silence. The intensive care floor was terribly quiet and all that could be heard was a monotone sound. Thinking the worst, Tony ran down to Kate's room. But before he got there, he heard the machine being turned off and doctors and nurses filing out of her room.

"You must be Agent DiNozzo. I'm sorry. You missed it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok there is the next one. It'll be over a week before I can post the next one though. Tell me what you think!


	6. Missed You

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or its characters.

A/N: There is some slight Ziva-bashing so beware.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You must be Agent DiNozzo. I'm sorry. You missed it."

Tony stared at the doctor in disbelief. "She's dead. She's dead. She was...alive...and now she's..."

"No, I'm sorry, you misunderstood me," the doctor said, "She woke up. She didn't die. And she's just fine. She can go home tomorrow."

Tony bolted into the room to find Kate lying on a bed holding the remote to the TV.

Kate saw him and smiled, "You got my letter."

"Yeah, I did. I knew it was you."

"Good. I assume you told Gibbs about us, huh?"

Tony nodded and looked down at his feet. _Why is this conversation so awkward? I mean I haven't seen her in three years but nothing should have changed, should it? _Tony thought.

Kate looked worried, "What'd he say?"

Tony stood there and thought about it for a while and then said, "Nothing. Actually, he seemed okay with it."

"Really?" Kate was surprised.

"Yeah," he said. An awkward silence followed.

Kate laid there staring at him. After seeing him for the first time in three years, she realized how much she missed him. She noticed that he was still standing in the door way.

"Come in," she told him.

He smiled and walked over to her bed. Tony sat down next to her.

"I missed you," he told Kate. They both felt the awkwardness ease.

"You don't know how long I've waited to come back," Kate said.

"Oh, trust me. It's been just as long for me. These last three years have been hell without you."

Tony stared at Kate for a couple of minutes in a comfortable silence until, finally, he made the decision to kiss her.

"I've missed that, too," Tony said, his face just inches from hers.

"You two better not do that when we're at work!"

Gibbs had appeared in the room.

"Hi, Gibbs."

"Kate," Gibbs acknowledged her.

The three agents were at a loss of what to say next.

"So," Kate said, breaking the silence, "Ari's dead, right?"

"Lying in Ducky's cooler as we speak," Tony reassured.

"Good."

"You ready to go home, Kate?" Gibbs asked.

"Ugh, more than you know," she sighed.

Gibbs smiled, "Good. We leave tomorrow."

"DiNozzo," he added, "I booked us hotel rooms for the night. Let's roll."

"Hey, Boss, I think I'm gonna stay here with Kate."

"Sure," and with that, Gibbs left.

"So," Kate said, "How's my replacement?" She wasn't quite sure if she was ready for the answer.

"She's okay. Um, well, to tell you the truth, she's Ari's half sister," he told her hesitantly.

"What! Are you kidding me?" Kate exclaimed.

"Just calm down. I don't like her very much. I kinda want Gibbs to get rid of her. She's kinda annoying and she doesn't even know some common English phrases and idioms."

"I can't believe he hired his sister!"

"Kate! Calm down! You need to rest. We'll be home tomorrow. We can go see Ducky and Abby and McGeek. You just need to rest, okay?"

"Yeah, alright. But let me ask you two questions: Did Ari do that to you?" She pointed to his arm in the sling.

He nodded. Kate sighed.

"And have McGee and Abby gotten together yet?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tell me what you think!


	7. Meet Kristen

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or its characters.

A/N: I'm sorry it has taken me this long to update. I've been a little busy. School just started again and with school starting comes marching band season so that means drum line rehearsals all the time.

Enough of my rambling…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ready, Kate?" Tony asked.

They were standing outside the NCIS building in the Navy Yard. Kate, though still bruised and beaten from her confrontation with Ari, was ready to face her old co-workers and friend's reactions. The only two people who knew of Kate's possible return were McGee and Ziva. All Abby and Ducky knew was that Ari was dead. Tim and Ziva didn't even know if she was alive.

"Yeah, let's go."

They walked inside the building and Gibbs made a call.

"McGee, have Ducky meet you and Ziva in Abby's lab. We need to have a discussion."

Tim was about to ask what the discussion was about when Gibbs snapped his phone shut.

They made their way to Abby's lab. As the elevator doors opened, Kate could hear Ducky yelling at Abby to turn the 'babble' down.

Gibbs glanced at Kate and she took the hint to stay in the hall. Gibbs and Tony walked into the lab.

"Oh my god! Are you guys okay? He shot you! Oh my god, he shot you! If he wasn't already dead…"

"Abs, calm down," Gibbs said calmly.

Abby stopped talking.

"Can I ask you a question, Jethro?" Ducky spoke up.

Gibbs nodded.

"Abby told me you had her look up the name Kristen Roberts in the FBI computers. What does she have to do with that devil in my cooler?" he asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

He looked and Tony and he left the lab.

"He was trying to kill Kristen. And I'd like you all to meet Kristen Roberts."

Tony escorted Kate into the lab.

"Oh, my!" Ducky gasped.

"No way!" came from Abby.

McGee clasped a hand to his mouth and Ziva said nothing, not knowing how important this woman was to everyone else.

"Jethro? Is that…is that really her?

"It's really me, Ducky," Kate answered for him. She was so happy to see everyone; she was on the verge of tears.

"No! You're…you're dead!" Abby yelled.

"Abby, it's me, it really is me," Kate tried to persuade her.

"Fine, if it is you, tell me something only Kate would know," Abby challenged.

Kate walked over to Abby and whispered something in her ear. Abby's pale cheeks filled with color and she glanced over towards McGee.

"It really is you!" She wrapped her arms around her friend and hugged her tight. When Abby finally released her death grip on Kate, Kate went to give Ducky and McGee hugs as well.

"Officer Ziva David, I'd like you to meet Special Agent Kate Todd," Gibbs introduced them.

A little bit of hatred flashed in Kate's eyes. Although the more she thought, Kate came to the realization that isn't Officer David's fault her half brother turned out to be a bastard.

Kate turned away from Ziva and went back to her friends.

"Agent Gibbs," Ziva stated and motioned for them to step out in the hall.

Once they were alone, Gibbs asked, "Problem?"

"Yes, actually."

"Well?"

Ziva pulled her badge out of her pocket and took her gun off of her belt and handed them to Gibbs.

"I miss my home. Plus, I can't compete with Agent Todd. The way every one talks to her and about her…I just can't compete. I'm gonna clear out my desk and I'll be gone."

Ziva left before Gibbs could protest. He walked back into the lab.

"DiNozzo, Take Kate home. Kate, come tomorrow and we'll talk about you returning to work."

Gibbs left to give the director Ziva's gun and badge.

--

Even though Kate and Tony had left, Ducky and McGee stayed in the lab with Abby.

"So, Timothy, how did you like being in charge while Jethro and Anthony were gone?"

"I didn't," he said, dryly, "It's not the same without Gibbs and Tony."

The lab stayed quiet for some time while everyone took time to process everything that had happened that day.

"I can't believe she's really alive," Abby said, "Oh, somebody pinch me! It doesn't seem real!"

McGee walked over and pinched her arm.

"OW! MCGEE!"

"Sorry! You haven't called me McGee in a while," he said with a sly grin.

"Tim," Abby whispered in his ear, "We're at work. We need to be professional. Besides, if Ducky finds out, he'll keep telling us stories about the women he dated back in the day."

"So?" McGee said, not seeing the point Abby was trying to make.

"So…When Ducky tells his stories, he gives details and I really don't want to know what old people sex is like.

--

OK another chapter done!

I am really, REALLY stuck on where to go from here. If you could give me some ideas, it would be greatly appreciated.

And I had to write Ziva out. I haven't really seen too many episodes with her, so I really don't know that much about her.

Anyways: R&R!


	8. Love is everything it's cracked up to be

"So what do we do now?"

Kate and Tony were sitting in his apartment. When Kate was thought to be dead, they had to get rid of her apartment. Gibbs and Tony sent most of her things to her family, who had no idea about the two of them, but there were some things of hers that Tony wasn't willing to let go of yet.

Like the smell of her perfume. Sometimes, Tony would take the cap off to smell it or, on a rare occasion, when he couldn't stand to be alone, he'd spray some on a pillow and fall asleep thinking of her. Or pictures of the both of them. Like one taken at the last holiday party at the agency. Even though they hadn't told anyone about their relationship, you could see it in the picture. The love they had for each other was visible in their eyes.

The silence in the room was awkward. Kate didn't know what to do. She had no where to go but she knew that Tony was more than willing to let her stay with him. She knew he kept those pictures and that bottle of perfume. For a while, she wondered why. Then she realized she knew how he had felt.

Kate had been so lonely in Philadelphia. She longed to have someone to hold her and touch her again. Tony, too, had felt abandoned by her 'death'. She knew he had taken that blow hard. She did, as well. Kate had never been one to just break down and cry, but after the first week in a new city all by herself, she couldn't help it. There were nights that she just cried herself to sleep. She wanted to tell her family that she was still alive. She wanted to go back to work at NCIS. She wanted to go to Tony and stay with him forever.

Tony didn't know what he should say to Kate. He knew she wasn't ready to talk about the last few years, but what else was there to talk about? He wanted to continue their relationship from where they had left off. He just didn't know if Kate wanted to.

"Now?" Tony looked to her, "Now we go shopping tomorrow to get you some more clothes and I do need to go to the grocery store and get mor-"

"No, what do we do about us?" Kate asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Are we…done? Or are we still together?" She asked him quietly.

"What do you want?" Tony moved from the chair he was sitting in over to the couch with her.

"I don't know what I want. I really missed being here you know."

He looked at Kate with disbelief. "You missed my apartment? My messy, smelly, gross apartment?"

"Well, it's always been messy and kind of smelly but never gross," Kate smiled.

Tony gave her a smile back. "You can't change the subject that easily."

"What?"

"What do you want? For us? I'll tell you what I want. I don't want us to be done. I want us to be together. I don't want to be alone any more. Three years is along time to be alone."

"Three years? You haven't been on a date in three years?" Kate was, to say the least, amazed.

"Yeah. I couldn't just move on. I missed you. I had a hard time not thinking about you every day."

There was some silence between the two as the words sank in.

"So…you still want to be with me?" Kate looked at him hopefully.

"Well, yeah. I love you."

"You love me?"

Tony looked at Kate, moved closer and kissed her.

"I love you," he repeated.

"I love you, too," she whispered.

"Good," he said with a big smile.

"Can I ask you a question, Tony?"

"Hmm?"

"What did you do with my perfume? You didn't wear it, did you? Because that would have been weird."

"Ha."

They smiled at each other.

They both knew that it would take some time to get over Kate's three year hiatus. But they were together now. And now is what matters the most.

And like they say: Love is everything it's cracked up to be…It really is worth fighting for, being brave for, risking everything for.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That last quote was said by Erica Jong in the February 2004 issue of O magazine.

AN: The End! How did ya like it? And I know it was a little sappy and I've never really been the one for sappy but this chapter kind of wrote itself.


End file.
